fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice's Past
Detective88 presents Alicerella Based on Walt Disney's 1950 animated classic "Cinderella" With the voices of Hynden Walch as Alice and Princess Eilonwy Diana Kaarina as the singing voice of Alice E.G. Daily as Gideon the Cat Drake Bell as the singing voice of Gideon the Cat Bebe Neuwrith as Mirage Jeremy Irons as Prince John Minnie Driver as Jane Porter Jennifer Hale as Princess Morbucks Grey Delisle as Vicky Adam Ryen as Cody Toby Scott Ganger as Edmond Ellen David as Mama Miao John Goodman as Thomas O'Malley Russi Taylor as Duchess Tom Kenny as Top Cat Alexander Gould as Bambi and Anthony Ghannam as Ronno Chorus: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! Ooooooooh! Alicerella You're as lovely as your name Alicerella You're a sunset in a frame Though your dressed in rags, ''You wear an air of queenly grace Anyone can see Your throne would be your proper place Alicerella If you give your heart a chance, It will lead you To the kingdom of romance There, you'll see your dreams unfold Alicerella Alicerella In the sweetest story ever told We see a book with a title of this parody on top of a bunch of books, three of them are titled "Alice White and the Seven Forest Animals," "Gideon Pan," and "Sleeping Alice." Then the book opened by itself, showing a picture of a tiny kingdom. "Once upon a time, in a faraway land, there was a tiny kingdom. Peaceful, prosperous, and rich in romance and tradition." The next page shows a picture of two humans in front of a stately chateau. "Here in a stately chateau, there lived a widowed king, named Derek, and his little daughter, Alice." The pages in the book become real, and so do the humans. One of the humans is a human father, who is slender with fair skin, brown hair, eyebrows and blue eyes, wearing a white long-sleeved short with puffy sleeves, a blue tunic with gold lining and short, bristle-like sleeves, black pants, light brown boots, and a blue cape. His name was Prince Derek. The second human is a 6-year-old girl with blonde hair in pigtails and blue eyes, wearing a white short-sleeved blouse, a light blue vest, a matching miniskirt, necktie, and bauble hairbands, white knee-socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. Her name was Alice Liddell, Derek's daughter. She was the one who is petting a foal as a male 6-year-old deer watches from a fountain. "Although he was a kind and devoted father, and gave his beloved child every luxury and comfort, still, he thought she needed a mother's care." Three figures are staring through a window. They are a cat woman and two young human girls. The woman was a slender cat with grey fur, fairly tan skin, green eyes, blue eyeshadow, wearing an Egyptian-like headress, gold cuffs, and a ruby dress. Her name was Mirage, Derek's new wife. Petted by Mirage is a male 8-year-old deer with dark brown fur with a brown muzzle and underbelly, green eyes, a black nose, dark brown hooves, and white spots. His name was Ronno. "And so he married again, choosing for a second wife, a woman of good family, with two daughters just Alice's age. By name Eilonwy and Jane Porter." One of the girls was an 8-year-old Welsh girl with long pale blonde hair tied in braided pigtails and blue eyes, wearing a pink dress, red bauble hairbands, white stockings, and black slippers. Her name was Eilonwy, Mirage's daughter. The second and last one was a 15-year-old British girl with short, brown, chin-length hair and brown eyes, wearing a yellow dress, gray stockings, and brown slippers. Her name was Jane Porter, Mirage's other daughter and Eilonwy's sister. On a rainy night, we see Alice, crying on the bed as her father passed away. Mirage (except Eilowny and Jane, who feel saddened at Derek's death) saw his passing, until Mirage smirked evilly at Alice. "It was upon the untimely death of this good man, however, that Mirage's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel, and bitterly jealous of Alice's charm and beauty, she was grimly determined to follow the interest of her four awkward daughters and her new husband, Prince John." Four years later At dawn, the chateau is now in disrepair. "Thus, as time goes by, the château offered to disrepair, for the family fortunes were spoiled by the vain and selfish step-sisters, while Alice was abused, humiliated, and forced to become a servant at her own house. And yet, through it all, Alice remained ever gentle and kind, for each dawn she believes that one day her dreams of happiness will come true." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Hero/Heroine Songs Category:Cinderella Category:Cinderella Fanmake Category:Cinderella Parodies Category:Cinderella spoofs Category:Songs